War of the Narru
by keeper of precepts
Summary: A dragon swallows a power gem and sets off a chain reaction that leads to the destruction of the Universe, Multiple Crossovers, OCness, rated for minor cursing, no flames or it's a boot to the head
1. In the Beginning

**I own nothing except my OC's, if you sue me you get a boot to the head**

I crouched in the ruins of a small shrine overlooking what was once a great center of worship for my race waiting for spy to emerge with the target.

I am a dragon, one of the few that survived the great scouring, I am just entering adolescence and my scales are a bright aquamarine blue, my wings and underside a dark purple, and my horns and spines bright sliver, my keen eyes picked out every detail in the far rocks- there, a movement. My eyes focused briefly on the location before I broadened my view, mentally chiding myself for allowing a slip up to occur on such an important mission, my mentor always told me-

_"your target will always appear as a movement or a sound rather than a figure, keep your focus wide to identify these subtle signs"_

Another movement, I tensed and leaped from my perch, gliding silently under the cover of darkness, landing on the surprised minion.

"Zat you boss?"

I shook my head at the minion's stupidity but...  
The gem had fallen and rolled off the cliff.

"Damn!" I cursed; jumping of the minion and the cliff after the runaway power stone with my wings tucked close to my sides as I closed the distance and, for lack of a better idea grabbed it in my jaw. But fortune was not on my side, as a sphere of shadow energy (likely thrown by the shadow minion) collided with my back; and the resulting force knocked the jewel loose from the vice grip of my mouth.

I opened my wings and slowed my descent to land on the canyon floor glancing around for the diamond but it was nowhere to be found. Then I felt something in my throat and all I could think was.

_Oh shit_

**no flames or it's a boot to the head, this is going to be a mega crossover story that will eventually move into Spyro's world so if you don't like it then **_**boot to the head**_


	2. Home Base

**I own nothing except my OC's, if you sue me you get a boot to the head**

"YOU SWALLOWED IT?!?! VENTUS, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!"

I winced, Holly only used my full name when she was really mad and that image was reinforced by her pacing and muttering, for a three foot tall elf, Holly had a large temper since very recently. Recently being when I got back from my mission.

I was currently lying on my back on a table with many odd lights passing over my body in some sort of medical exam arranged by certain circumstances.

I turned my head to the paranoid genius in charge, "Well Foaly?"

The centaur adjusted his foil cap and frowned, "The power stone is nestled in your stomach and it won't come out any time soon, seeing as it is too big to fit through your small intestine and your stomach acid can't break it down. As for how it will affect you, its position will allow currents of energy to sustain you so to put it simply you won't need to eat for as long as that is in there but there may be numerous other side effects that we know nothing of"

Foaly clopped over and placed a small device on my neck with a small layer of memory latex that made it look like one of my scales.

"What's this?"

Foaly cleared his throat in businesslike manner, "It's a device that monitors your pulse and searches for abnormal fluxes of energy so we can monitor this and see just what can happen."

After thanking the centaur I left and walked down through the great halls of the Exodar, the base of our little resistance movement against the Usurpers of Nightmare Enterprises, we were founded by the Draenai many years ago to keep the universe a safe and peaceful place, beings from the farthest reaches of the galaxy came to this place with the will to make the universe a better place, it was that desire that lead me here along with Holly who pacing my steps with arms crossed, clearly still upset that I had swallowed the power stone we had worked so hard to track down.

Holly turned off to a different branch as I continued into the hall of light, probably heading to see Artemis about that weapon upgrade he was working on, I wouldn't put it past him to have it done already.

I sat in front of the terminal for spaceballs, grinning as I listened to the description of their first recorded use of Ludicrous Speed.

"Ven could you come here for a minute?"

I turned to see Commander Julius Root standing next to a young earth dragon who was staring slack-jawed at the enormous hall around him. New recruit were the first words in my mind.

"Sure" I answered and padded over the two of them, the youngster's eyes became glued to me after I had crossed half-way "New recruit right?"

The commander nodded "Link brought him back from his mission in Alagaesia, the young boy's parents were killed by Dark Helmet, he wanted to help us and you know how Link is"

It was my turn to nod, "Never turn down someone in need"

"Exactly, now this kid needs a guide and since you two are the same race I thought you would be ideal for the job"

"Sure"

"Excellent, now I have to go to the relatively simple process of planning spaceball repulsion"

I nodded to the commander's retreating backside and turned to the young dragon who was still watching me wide eyed, "What's your name?"

"T-Terra, sir"

"Don't call me sir, my name is Ventus, but you can call me Ven"

"Yes, Ven"

At this point I took on an authoritative stance for my next speech.

"Do you want to be a warrior?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to help the oppressed?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to oppose tyranny and injustice?"

"Yes"

I smiled, "Then you came to the right place, Terra, follow me"

---

"-and these goggles allow you to sight your target through infrared waves and when used with the Neutrino 5000 you can lock on to your target and curve your shots"

Holly gazed at the devices in her hands with interest as Artemis explained them, the idea of curving her laser shots was highly appealing

"I'll take them"

Artemis gave her one of his famous smiles, "I thought you might, but take this too" he said as he tossed her another weapon

Holly's lip curled in disgust as she examined it, "This is a softnose laser"

"I know you hate killing but it is our job to set those poor creatures free, and prevent _them_ from making more"

Grudgingly, Holly placed the Weapon at her side and left for the shooting gallery

_elsewhere_

For failing to retrieve the power stone and making no attempt to recover it I decree your punishment to be a **boot to the head**.

_**Thunk**_

"Don't you think our punishments are lame?"

"No-one asked you, Koopa failure"

"What did you say, helmet head?!"

"Enough, even though we have lost the power stone we shall still proceed as planned, and for your bickering I decree another boot to the head"

_**Thunk**__  
_  
**Like I said, this is a major crossover story with OC's R&R if you feel like it**


End file.
